1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of cigarette packs being provided with means for attaching a match book thereto in firmly fixed relation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Smokers who do not carry pocket lighters are always faced with the problem of having enough matches handy to light their cigarettes as the occasion arises. Since cigarette packs and matches are frequently kept on different locations, it is frequently necessary for the smoker to fumble through his apparel in search of a book of matches.
There have been some disclosures in the prior art of combining match book holding means with cigarette packages. Thus, in McPherson U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,342 there is shown a cigarette package which has a plurality of V-shaped slots in the front of the cigarette package for holding a book of matches thereagainst. Similar disclosures relating to combined cigarette pack-match book structures will be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,819,395; 2,148,459; and 2,268,934.